¡WAKE UP! ¡GOOD MORNING!
by MikeRyder16
Summary: [HITSUKARIN]...Notó como lentamente sacaba su lengua llena de saliva y la movía en círculos lentos alrededor de la punta rosada de su hombría, eso le basto para tener una mínima contracción en su abdomen, y ella lo noto, por lo que le dio una mordida en la misma zona, provocando ahora un gruñido en el peliblanco.


**HOLA DE NUEVO … ME HAN PEDIDO MAS FICS LEMON ASÍ QUE VOY A TRATAR DE COMPLACER POR ESE LADO.**

 **Y COMO ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE CELESTE kaomy-chan, PUES, SE LO DEDICO A ELLA.**

 **(¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO!)**

 **ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE TREE-SHOT (UA) HITSUKARIN. A PARTE DE SER LEMON (COMO YA HABÍA MENCIONADO) ALGO INCESTUOSO SOLO POR LA MENCIÓN DE CIERTO PARENTESCO INEXISTENTE.**

 **IMPORTANTE: CONTENIDO FUERTE PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, Y AUNQUE SE QUE LA MAYORÍA SON MENOR DE EDAD LEERÁN ESTO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD, IGUAL, NO CREO QUE DAÑE SU CEREBRO AL LEER ESTO, DE TODAS FORMAS, EL AVISO YA ESTA HECHO.**

 **CELESTE TU EXENTAS, TU HAZ PERVERTIDO A MUCHAS XD**

 **BLEACH SU ENTORNO Y PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE TITE KUBO, QUE HA HECHO CRECER A COPITO DE NIEVE Y AHORA TODAS SIENTEN FALTA DE REMORDIMIENTO AL ESCRIBIR LEMONS HAHJAJAJ EXCEPTO YO… LA CULPA QUE SE LA LLEVE QUIEN QUIERA LLEVÁRSELA XD**

 **BUENA LECTURA ;)**

* * *

 **¡WAKE UP!... ¡GOOD MORNING!**

 ** _Su característico andar rítmico para nada forzado, junto a su sutil pavoneo de caderas marcaba de a poco cada paso plantado, seguro y rítmico, como si de una flor salvaje se tratase._**

 ** _Llegando a su destino enderezó su sencilla vestimenta consistente_** ** _una falda negra corta hasta diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla, una blusa también negra ligera con escote en V sin mangas ajustada únicamente en el pecho fluyendo suelta por su cuerpo hasta las caderas, sandalias blancas_** _ **y por ultimo su largo cabello negro ondeando al viento.**_

 ** _-~ Ding Dong ~-_**

 ** _El conocido sonar del timbre hizo eco en el interior de la vivienda frete a la que se encontraba y esperó. Poco a poco se hacían notar un poco más los pasos que desde dentro apresuraban. No tardo mucho fuera cuando una rubia de delantera despampanante y ojos azul cristal abrió la puerta delantera de par en par recibiéndola con una hermosa sonrisa._**

\- ¡Buenos días Karin-Chan! -

\- ¡Buenos días tía! –

 ** _Entre saludos las dos susodichas se recibieron en un abrazo muy fraternal. La anfitriona de la casa hizo pasar a la chica de espléndidos ojos ónix al interior de la acogedora sala._**

 ** _Estuvieron unos minutos conversando sobre trivialidades, entre risas, Té y algunos bocadillos hasta que la rubia burbujeante recibió una llamada a la que tuvo que atender. Como la llamada inició fue cortada._**

-Disculpa que me tenga que ir querida, pero el deber me llama. La casa es tuya… -, ** _estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, pero de un giro rápido volvió a su sobrina._** –Por cierto, Shiro-Chan está en su habitación, llegó hasta hace unas cuantas horas de una de esas fiestas, así que aún debe de estar durmiendo… cuídalo ¿quieres? - **_Y sin más la rubia pechugona salió de la casa no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la chica que había dejado a cargo._**

-Bien, es hora de divertirme-

 ** _Sin perder ni un poco de tiempo sus pies tomaron rienda suelta en dirección a las escaleras de la segunda planta, pero sin dejar de lado su majestuoso andar rítmico. Unos pocos segundos más y paró frente a la puerta de reconocida atmósfera, siempre había de sentirse de manera fría sea cual sea la estación. Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos que para eso momentos no serían nada útiles. Giró el pomo de la puerta asomando cada vez un poco más su cabeza hacia el interior de la muy organizada habitación, poco inusual en un chico, pero a la que ya estaba muy acostumbrada._**

 ** _Caminó lento hasta que quedó parada a un costado de la cama, cerciorándose de que el chico tendido en ella estuviera dormido como su tía le había dicho, y si, estaba profundamente dormido ya que trato de despertado al moverlo con la mano, e incluso llamándolo por su nombre y por alguno de los sobrenombres que tanto odiaba que le dijeran, en fin, mucha más diversión para ella. Volvió a mirarlo pensando en que hacer. Su sujeto de pruebas se encontraba boca arriba con una almohada por encima del rostro sin quitarle paso de aire, encima de la almohada su brazo derecho, su otro brazo a un costado de su cuerpo. Sus piernas extendidas a lo largo de manera normal. Tenía el dorso totalmente expuesto a sus ojos y una fina sábana blanca solo tapaba lo que tenía que tapar justo en cierta zona, pero el notable bulto debajo de esa sabana hacía querer saber si había algo más o sólo la estorbosa tela._**

 ** _Su sonrisa demoníaca y sus ojos lujuriosos se deleitaban en su totalidad con tal vista. Sin pensarlo dos veces removió la tela blanca tratando de no despertar al chico teniendo un rotundo éxito, pero mirando el fracaso, puesto que el chico frente a ella aún conservaba su pequeño bóxer negro ajustado que tanto la calentaba, dejando a su vista el porqué de su curioso descubrimiento, pues como lo había notado, la erección del chico le había puesto la piel de gallina y secado los labios por lo que paso su lengua por ellos en un intento de despejar su sed y ansias._**

 ** _Volvió a sonreír, sin duda su primo estaba soñando perversidades, pero como dicen por ahí, "Es mejor sonarse la nariz despierto, que dormido"._**

-No se diga más, manos a la obra-

 ** _La chica pelinegra que antes estaba de pie a un costado de la cama, ahora ocupaba una pequeña fracción de espacio en el cómodo colchón, muy cerca del bello durmiente._**

 ** _En la posición sentada que tomó, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia la erección de su "primo" empezando a acariciarlo de forma suave pero rítmico en un vaivén de arriba abajo._**

 ** _Abecés utilizaba solo su dedo índice recorriendo la longitud que dejaba expuesta la estorbosa tela, y aun que fuera estorbosa, no había prisas, pues su juguete aún se encontraba ajeno a sus acciones._** ** _O el muy desgraciado en verdad sabía cómo disimular_** ** _. De todas maneras, no le importaba, despierto o dormido, seguiría con lo que estaba haciendo._**

 ** _Momentos después, las manos ya no le bastaron para seguir su objetivo, así se inclinó lo más que pudo, sin estar completamente acostada en la cama, y aun con todo y tela, empezó a morder el miembro que sin duda se había puesto mucho más grande y duro. No solo mordía, sino que también pasaba su lengua por toda la longitud, tratando de saborear lo que más adelante se llevaría a la boca. A causa de esos actos, la tela fue humdeciendoce con la saliva que iba quedando absorbida, la pelinegra no dejaba de aspirar el aroma que se filtraba desde el interior, tan característico, tan embriagador._**

 ** _Podía sentir como palpitaba de tanta atención que había recibido. Ese momento lo cambió todo, ya no bastaba con caricias superficiales, quería sentirlo en verdad, lo deseaba. Así que, con toda la calma posible, deslizó el bóxer hasta que se deshizo de ellos por completo. Sus ojos se maravillaron ante la más hermosa y erótica vista que no se cansaba de tener cada que podía. Se relamió los labios, atragantándose con su propia saliva, debatiendo internamente por acelerar las cosas, o disfrutar al máximo. Opto por la segunda opción. Volvió a mirar al muchacho que aún se mantenía en la misma posición. Una risita traviesa adorno sus labios y el tenue sonido inmundo la habitación._**

-Eres un buen niño Shiro-Chan-

 ** _Nuevamente tomo la posición que antes tenía en el colchón. Sus acciones se volvieron mucho más desinhibidas, pues ambas manos iban desde la pelvis hasta el torso del antes mencionado. Marcando con la yema de los dedos cada musculo resaltado por el trabajo en ellos, delineando finamente de un lado a otro cada delicioso borde._** _–"maldito bastardo, nunca he podido hacer que reaccione ante las cosquillas, aunque pensándolo bien, si fuera lo contrario, no tuviera tanta libertad, si, es mejor así"-_ _ **viajo más hacia arriba topándose con los duros pectorales, tomando mucho más interés en las tetillas que hora estaban igual de erguidas que su pene. Se entretuvo un momento en esa zona dando pellizcos para nada suaves, alternando entre caricias y castigos, adquiriendo ahora un color rojizo.**_

 ** _Lo siguiente que hizo fue inclinarse hasta que su rostro quedo frente a la zona que anteriormente se encontraba torturando, justo del lado derecho, saco su lengua y empezó a dar lamidas cortas, su lengua estaba lejos a parecer a una lija, pero sin nada de saliva en ella podía ser que la incomodidad se sintiera, aun así, el muchacho quedo quieto como una roca. Siguió su labor hasta que se llevó la pequeña porción de piel erecta a la boca, ahora mucho más suave por la lubricación, succionando, chupando, y relamiendo con mucho desdén en sus acciones al igual que lo hacía con las mordidas que estaba dando. Aburrida de esa pequeña parte de piel, su atención fue al lado izquierdo, repitiendo toda anterior acción, parecía sedienta, y sin nada con que saciarse lo único que quedaba era recurrir a otra parte del cuerpo que quizá la ayudara a controlar su sed. Se separó bruscamente después de morder la porción de piel con la que estaba jugando dejando rastros de saliva._**

 ** _Lentamente y aun dejando rastros de saliva con su lengua hábil fue bajando tortuosamente lento mordisqueando un poco más tenue la piel por donde pasaba, llegando al ombligo y metió su lengua en ella, siguiendo su andar hasta llegar a la base deseada. Sus ojos no se separaban de la maravillosa torre que estaba empezando a ponerse cristalina, volvió a sonreír levantándose bruscamente de la cama. Unos cuantos pasos para rodear la cama y quedo justamente en medio de las piernas donde la saludaba orgullo el falo del hombre al que tanto deseaba en carne._**

-¡Mírame!-

 ** _La voz fue suave pero autoritaria a la vez, aun así, no hubo respuesta._**

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y mírame de una buena vez Toushiro!-

 ** _Poco a poco el muchacho movió sus brazos para así poder deshacerse de la almohada en su cara revelando así una extraña cabellera blanca y unos ojos soñolientos, que, a pesar de estar medio abiertos, podía notarse fácilmente el hermoso y enigmático color verde azulado, con ese toque frió característico de él. Se recargo en ambos codos encontrándose con los ojos de la chica frente a él. El peliblanco mantenía su rostro inexpresivo y carente de emociones, aún más notables con sus ojos totalmente abiertos._**

 _-_ Así me gusta, eres un buen niño Toushiro-

-No soy un niño-

-Lo sé, y me pregunto, ¿Quién se habrá hecho cargo de ese asunto?

-Quien sabe-

 ** _La morocha no hizo más que dejar salir una sonora carcajada provocando un ceño fruncido en el peliblanco, el cual no despegó la vista de ella._**

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, sigue siendo un buen chico y no despegues la vista de lo que voy a hacer, y más te vale no hacer ningún ruido-

 ** _Nada de tiempo tuvo Toushiro para decir algo cuando su miembro estaba siendo devorado por la chica que se encontraba entre sus piernas, y más le valía obedecer o las cosas se pondrían peor. En verdad quería despegar la vista y disfrutar de la sensación que le generaba la lengua de Karin, pero la amenaza estaba en pie, y no hacía más que tratar de controlar sus acciones. A como podía no despegaba la vista y evitaba por todo el gemir, su cara era un verdadero poema y el color escarlata más evidente que nunca, más bien por el esfuerzo de auto control, que por otra cosa._**

 ** _La intensidad bajo de golpe, dejando al muchacho tomar aire por los pulmones en forma de alivio. La pelinegra no pudo evitar reír aun con el miembro en su boca, en verdad gozaba ver las reacciones del muchacho, y valla que había estado haciendo buen trabajo en mantenerse tranquilo. Eso le excitaba a tal grado que era imposible portarse bien con él. Pero no era tan sádica en su totalidad. Si como no. Con su mano derecha tomo la erección del chico, y valla que no podía cerrar la mano a causa del tamaño, dio una aspirada intensa justo donde la piel estaba expuesta, en verdad que la embriagaba. Sus ojos brillaban en tanta lujuria, y eso no pasó desapercibido por el peliblanco, que solo atino a tragar saliva._**

 ** _Noto como lentamente sacaba su lengua llena de saliva y la movía en círculos lentos alrededor de la punta rosada de su hombría, eso le basto para tener una mínima contracción en su abdomen, y ella lo noto, por lo que le dio una mordida en la misma zona, provocando ahora un gruñido en el peliblanco._**

-"Calladito te vez más bonito"-

 ** _Su sonrisa angelical no dejaba de adornar su rostro, pero su voz era otro asunto, pues denotaban advertencia. Toushiro no hizo nada más que volver a tragar saliva._**

 ** _Karin volvió a lo suyo, pero ahora no solo era la lengua lo que trabaja en la punta rosada, si no que la tenía dentro de su boca, mientras que con su mano se encargaba de bombear rápidamente de arriba abajo. No podía zacearse solo con una porción de carne, por que aparto su mano y trago hasta donde podía, asfixiándose en momentos, gimiendo cada que podía, mientras su presa solo hacía por controlar su respiración agitada, sin derecho a nada, al puro placer de ella._**

 ** _Sin compasión alguna succionaba, rastrillaba con los dientes y sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos no dejaban espacio para pensar, él estaba a punto de terminar y ella lo sabía perfectamente._**

 ** _De un momento a otro saco de su boca el glorioso miembro del peliblanco que no dejo de ser atendido por la pequeña mano de ella. Le encantaba verlo tan vulnerable, tan sumiso, tan suyo solo para su propio disguste, en verdad era perversa, lo admitía._**

-Ya puedes correrte Toushiro-

 ** _Lo último que vio fue su sonrisa siniestra antes de cerrar los ojos fuertemente al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la deliciosa y enfermiza sensación del orgasmo, el cual fue mucho mejor al poder sentir de nueva cuenta la húmeda y caliente cavidad bucal de la pelinegra al momento de eyacular toda su semilla dentro de su pequeña boca. Tan espectacular. La sensación de alivio a la liberación aún no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Sin poder controlar su respiración aun después de que ella siguiera ocupada en mantener la forma recta de su pene. Poco a poco fue reincorporando su cabeza para abrir sus ojos lentamente y volver a encontrarse con una de las escenas que más lo excitaban, ella lo sabía. Y su objetivo estaba dando frutos, pues nuevamente su dureza regresaba con cada lamida que le daba. Ahora él se sentía sediento._**

-oh, parece que ya recuperaste la cabeza-

 ** _Toushiro no dijo nada volteando su rostro hacia su lado derecho evitando la mirada hambrienta de su acompañante y tomo una posición sentada con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos extendidos con las palmas aun en el colchón sirviendo de apoyo. Su desnudez no importaba._**

 ** _A ella no pareció importarle la acción del chico y simplemente gateo con su espalda curva como si de un gatito seductor se tratase. Su rostro quedo justo al órgano que anteriormente complacía y beso la punta dulcemente, logrando escuchar un suave gemido de parte del dueño. Volvió a carcajear sonoramente al tiempo que ella se colocaba en el regazo del chico. Levanto ambos brazos para rodear el cuello del peliblanco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla._**

-¿Te gusto?-

-Si-

-Si ¿qué? -

-Si me gusto lo que hiciste-

-Perfecto, pero… ¿no te escucho muy convencido? –

 ** _Ninguna otra palabra fue pronunciada, pues ahora el peliblanco se encontraba devorando los labios de su "ama", con tal tenacidad que ni ella misma le podía seguir el ritmo. La batalla que había iniciado no tenía un final escrito, pues, así como el atacaba, ella no se rendía, y así como ella quería tomar el control, el ya no le daría ese lujo, y se demostró al momento en que el metió su lengua en la boca de ella a la mera fuerza bruta, provocando en ella una insaciable satisfacción llena de éxtasis. Y por eso mismo fue que ella corto el beso de un empujón. Las miradas volvieron a encontrarse, oscuro contra claro, el con una sonrisa engreída y ella aun con un ceño fruncido que, en milésimas de segundo cambio a una totalmente llena de orgullo, si, total orgullo, pues había logrado su objetivo, de él dependía lo demás._**

 ** _Esta vez, hubo un segundo beso, pero más tranquilo, mucho más suave, y ahora gozando del otro. Al poco tiempo se separaron, ella se separó de él quedando recostada en la cama fingiendo leer una manga que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Por otro lado, el ojiazul se levantó sin pudor alguno mostrando su erección a medio andar, desde hace mucho que había logrado perder la vergüenza gracias a ella. Y sin ninguna otra palabra o mirara hacia atrás entro a su propio cuarto de baño._**

 _-"¡Está loco si cree que lo voy a dejar en paz!"-_

* * *

 **BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE TRE-SHOT JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, EN VERDAD FUE UNA TORTURA ESCRIBIRLO, Y EDITARLO, LA MAYOR PARTE EN EL CELULAR, ASÍ QUE QUIERO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, SISISISISIS, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LES PIDo COMENTARIOS, SI HAY BUENA SEÑAL, AUN QUE SEA DE HUMO, SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **DÉJENME DECIRLES, QUE ESTA VEZ SIENTO QUE ME FALTO MAS DETALLE, DEL DIALOGO NO ME QUEJO, PUES LA INTENCIÓN EN SU MAYORÍA ES DESCRIBIR JAJAJ.**

 **COMO SEA, CUALQUIER DUDA, SUJERENCIA ETC ETC, QUE USTEDES YA SABEN, POR FAVOR HÁGANLO SABER SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE.**

 **BYE-BYE! ;)**


End file.
